Primer amor
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Sus solitarias vidas que giraban al observar al preciado orgullo que tenían en común, comienzan a completarse con el otro.


_Esta historia la cree como participación del BNHA Week Espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

Primer amor

"Vaya" piensa Toshinori en su solitario hogar. Se agarra de una silla para no caerse de dónde se encontraba parado, continuando observando el televisor; desde dónde el héroe conocido como Deku era admirado por cuánta gente lo pudiera rodear, y la periodista, emocionada, lo proclamaba como el nuevo símbolo de la esperanza frente a cadena Nacional. Lo había logrado, y "vaya" las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas mientras observaba a su discípulo cumplir su sueño. "Vaya" sus piernas pierden fuerza y cae sentado en el suelo.

Observa su vacío y oscuro departamento, realmente le gustaría festejar eso con alguien; porque "Vaya" lo había logrado. Junta fuerzas y se pone de pie, camina. Pasa su celular de largo y toma las llaves del departamento como también del pequeño auto que hace poco había comprado. Sabía dónde debía ir. Porque sólo una persona en el mundo podría tener el corazón tan lleno y orgulloso como él en ese momento. Aizawa u otro profesor quedaba descartado —pensaba al subir a su auto— él sentiría el mismo orgullo que si fuera cualquiera de sus otros ex-alumnos. La novia de Midoriya, aunque seguramente tendría sentimientos fuertes, el amor que sentiría sería de otra naturaleza. No, piensa mientras estaciona el auto, sólo hay una persona.

Baja y se dirige hasta la nueva y pequeña casa que el mismo héroe Deku, que ahora era una celebridad, había comprado. Golpea la puerta un par de veces de forma separada hasta que escucha una voz pidiéndole que espere.

Abre una mujer de la mitad de su altura con los ojos empañados y limpiando las lágrimas que quedaron en sus mejillas.

—All Mig-... —es interrumpida la bajita mujer por el hombre alto.

—Lo logró —dice Toshinori. Inko vuelve a romper en lágrimas y él se inclina, como no es suficiente, de arrodilla y la abraza. Dejando que lloré contra su pecho —Lo logró.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias... —sigue repitiendo la mujer, arrugando su camiseta. Toshinori sólo une más el abrazo, sintiendo el cálido tacto de su piel y de sus lágrimas.

—Lo logró —lágrimas comienzan a caer sobre los hombros de la mujer.

• **Primer abrazo**

Después de largos minutos rodeados de sollozos mutuos y poca incomodidad, Inko se separa lentamente. Un tanto incómoda por la forma en que la pudo ver el gran héroe.

—Disculpe por mojar su camisa —se disculpa la mujer entre una avergonzada risa— ¿Quiere pasar?

—No quisiera molestarla —dice poniéndose en pie.

—Puede estar seguro que no lo hará.

Toshinori observa a la bajita mujer y la sonrisa en su rostro. Afirma con la cabeza y ella le hace lugar mientras él agacha la cabeza para pasar.

—Permiso.

Se queda poco tiempo, en el cual sólo hablan de Izuku. De su crecimiento tanto como hombre y como héroe. Toshinori nota de dónde su heredero recibe las lágrimas fáciles mientras le pasa un pañuelo a la mujer. Cuándo se despiden ella le agradece la visita e invita a pasarse en otra oportunidad.

Toshinori sale de la casa, cuándo esta llegando a la puerta de su auto escucha un pequeño llamado pidiendo que espere. Se voltea y ve a Inko corriendo a su encuentro, con un pequeño papel en sus manos.

—¿Me olvidé algo?

—No —Inko llega a su lado y niega con la cabeza, mientras le ofrece tímidamente un papel que él toma— Realmente le agradezco por haber venido, necesitaba estar con alguien.

—Gracias por recibirme —dice guardando el papel sin verlo, luego sonríe. Inko sonríe a su vez; Toshinori siente temblar y estrujarse su corazón como loco al ver aquella sonrisa.

—No dude en comunicarse conmigo siempre que desee.

Tras dar otro agradecimiento con la cabeza, la bajita mujer vuelve a su casa. Toshinori sólo puede observa su caminar hasta que ella entra en la vivienda. Lleva su mano hasta el papel que acaba de guardar, y vuelve a sonreír; pero esta vez con un sonrojo de invitado.

"Es sólo para hablar del joven Midoriya" se repite a sí mismo mientras ve el número de teléfono anotado, pero de igual modo al recordar el rostro sonriente de la mujer sus pensamientos se dirigen hacia otro lado.

• **Primer sonrisa**

Las acciones heroicas del héroe Deku solo se repiten y van tomando notoriedad. Toshinori se alegra por cada noticia y ya hubo felicitado al mismo joven tanto por teléfono como en persona. A pesar de su reconocido nombre, el joven sigue mostrando la misma admiración desde el mismo día y, algo que Yagi realmente le conmovió, fue que demostraba verlo como una figura paterna. Toshinori sonríe al pensarlo, después de todo; sus padres desde hace años que están divorciados y su padre nunca fue una figura presente en su hogar. Con lo sucedido, la señora Midoriya tuvo que haber hecho un gran trabajo para poder criar a alguien tan magnífico.

Al pensar en la mujer vuelve a su cabeza aquella bonita sonrisa que vio asomarse la última vez que la vio, tras dos semanas todavía no se había animado a contactarse nuevamente; pero aún así había tomado como costumbre pasearse de un lado para el otro con el papel guardado en el bolsillo, como un extraño amuleto de la buena suerte.

Tras años de retirarse completamente del escenario heroico y con su salud decayendo cada día, también tuvo que abandonar el trabajo en la UA. Iba de invitado a ciertos eventos, recibiendo grandes aplausos de los alumnos como cualquiera presente, pero ya se había convertido en un recuerdo de las antiguas épocas. Que, aunque no le entristecía ya que le gustaba ver quienes estaban ocupando sus zapatos; si comenzaba a ver aquella época con añoranza. El tiempo en que era útil. El trabajo con el cual se había esforzado toda su vida quedaba atrás; y ahora no sabía cómo vivir el tiempo que le quedaba más que apoyar a través de los medios el crecimientos de los héroes, con su sucesor en primer lugar de la lista.

Su vida había tomado una rutina sin mucho gusto. Despertaba, salía a trotar, se hacía un desayuno simple —nunca fue muy bueno en cocinar y no lo empezaria a ser ahora— para luego pasar las restantes horas nutriéndose sobre las nuevas noticias del mundo heroico. A veces iba al cine, o a hablar con viejos compañeros héroes como profesores —aún intentaba entablar una amistad con Aizawa— o pasaba a dar un saludo a Tsukauchi, a veces siendo invitado a cenar con su familia. Tras años, no lograba amoldarse a su nueva vida. Muchas veces se sentía una carga para sus amistades y solo salía a caminar, como ahora; que se encontraba en el centro comercial.

Le gustaba ver a las personas saliendo con su familia, aunque con un poco de envidia —ya que es algo que nunca logró tener—. Con sus rostros sonrientes, marchando con seguridad. Siempre se cruzaba con incontables niños con figuras de acción en sus pequeñas manos, mucho tenían a Deku, otros a Ground Zero, otros tantos a Shoto —muchas de estas niñas, que observaban el muñeco con enamoramiento— como también tantos de los que fueron en antaño sus alumnos. Uravity y Froppy tenían un importante seguimiento de las niñas. Una sonrisa se luce en su rostro cuando ve a un niño llevando una figura de colección suya, aunque cuando este pasa a su lado no logra reconocerlo (pero si su padre, que le pidió un autógrafo y el niño, tras recibir una presentación del padre, lo termina abrazando admirado). Sigue observando a la gente pasar, saludando de vez en cuanto a uno que otro fan hasta que su vista se fija en alguien. Mirando los escaparates se encontraba Inko Midoriya, con el traje que seguramente debía usar en el trabajo.

—¡Señora Midoriya! —la llama sin pensarlo dos veces, la mujer lo busca con la mirada y él comienza a acercarse con el brazo levantado.

—Buenas tardes —dice la pequeña mujer cuando llega a su lado— ¿Como se encuentra?

—Bien, ¿Usted?

—Bien —un silencio incómodo se forma después, con Toshinori paseando la mirada por todos lados hasta encontrar el escaparate que la mujer estaba viendo.

—¿Estaba de compras? —Inko suspira aliviada de que hubiera encontrado cómo seguir la conversación.

—Algo así, este domingo almorzare en la casa de la familia de Ochako-chan —comenta feliz la mujer— Izuku quiere pedirle su mano a su padre.

Toshinori la observa sorprendido y sonríe, recordando los pedidos del joven para que esté libre ese día para almorzar. Al parecer también quería que estuviera presente en el momento.

—Eso es increíble, ella es una gran chica.

—Si... —Inko no logra ocultar la alegría, limpia una pequeña lágrima de emoción que estaba asomando— quería llevar algún obsequio.

—¿La puedo acompañar?

—Izuku me dijo que lo había invitado —responde, volviendo a retomar la marcha.

—Si, pero no iré —Inko lo observa sorprendida, y él hace una sonrisa de disculpa— me sentiría sobrante. Pero por lo menos me gustaría ayudarla a elegir el regalo.

Inko acepta complacida y le asegura que ella le informaría a su hijo, ya que Yagi no tendría el corazón para decirle que no. Más van caminando, más se alarga la charla. Toshinori nota como ambos cada vez se sienten más cómodos para hablar con el otro. En un momento pasan por un negocio de ropa, que Inko se queda observando. Allí se expone un bonito vestido verde y, al igual que las otras prendas, parecía de un talle más grandes que los de las otras tiendas.

—Le quedaria hermoso —dice tras inclinarse tomándose de sus rodillas, para llegar a su altura. Inko tiembla en su lugar y gira el rostro sorprendida como sonrojada. El más alto nota sus palabras y lleva su mano hasta su boca y mejillas, en un intento de tapar su vergüenza.

—Gra-gracias...

La mujer retoma la marcha con una sonrisa asomandose. Toshinori comienza a pensar en esa bonita, sonriente y sonrojada mujer en el vestido verde.

—Lamento no haberla llamado —dice tras unos minutos de silencio, la contraria lo observa dudosa.

—No era una obligación.

—Es que quería —Inko comienza a caminar más despacio para ir a la par, y levanta el rostro tanto como le es posible para observa su rostro— pero no me animaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —la observa, tan pequeña a su lado mirándolo atenta. No sabe qué decir. No sabe porque toco aquel tema que ella parecía haber olvidado. ¿Por qué no la llamó? se preguntaba a sí mismo todos los días que considero hacerlo, y la respuesta que llegaba a su cabeza no era una que se animara a decir en voz alta. Pero de igual forma algo debía decir, quería ver hasta dónde podían llegar aquellos sentimientos que comenzaban a cultivar—: Por que queria conocerte —finalmente continua— y hablar, pero no solo en relación al joven Midoriya ¿Eso la incomoda?

Inko lo observa por un par de segundos antes de responder con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza— Estaría encantada —dice, mientras siente como sus latidos toman más fuerza. El gran All Might quiere conocerla, eso era una de las cosas que pensó que nunca le sucedería. Pero, desde que su hijo había conocido a este gran héroe; las cosas inesperadas habían sucedido con demasiada frecuencia.

Toshinori, nervioso, finge una tos para distraer el ambiente. Tos que se vuelve real en poco tiempo y por la cual la mujer tiene que dar pequeños saltitos para llegar a golpear su espalda, funcionando el cometido principal ya que ambos comienzan a reírse de sí mismos. Siguen recorriendo locales hasta que terminan encontrando un delicado florero que Yagi se adelanta en pagar, para después arreglar con Inko que ella se encargaría de comprar unas bellas flores que lo llenaran. Caminan más observando negocios al azar mientras continúan su conversación, para finalmente decidirse a cenar en un restaurante cercano tras darse cuenta del pasar de las horas.

Se despiden con Inko prometiendo contarle todos los pormenores del almuerzo, e insistiendole considerar presentarse en el mismo. Él la saluda con la mano mientras ella se aleja en el auto que hace poco le había regalado su hijo.

Tras llegar a su departamento, Toshinori se dirige directamente hasta su cama. Quedando recostado boca arriba. Emocionado, con el pecho latiendo tanto como en sus viejas peleas con villanos; pero diferente. Esta sensación era más linda, pero se sentía demasiado viejo para recién sentirla ahora.

Ella le mensajería, ¿Como hablará a través de los mensajes? Seguramente de forma educada como en persona. Podía imaginarla, sentada e inclinada hacia adelante; contando los cuchicheos sobre el compromiso de su hijo. No puede esperar que el día llegue, tanto por el compromiso de su joven discípulo como el poder comunicarse con ella. Aunque se siente un tanto egoísta por este último.

Abre los ojos bien grandes, un recuerdo acababa de golpearlo. Ella no tenía su número, revisa en su bolsillo y siente el papelito de la suerte que luego toma y levanta para poder ver.

Debería contactarla directamente el domingo ¿Verdad? No quería actuar ansioso y que ella se llevara una mala impresión de él, piensa, mientras guarda el número en el celular. Pero, bueno, después de todo ella había accedido a ser amigos —o algo por el estilo— los amigos se mandan mensajes y no solo en ocasiones especiales. Además, ella debía conocer su número. Se dice a si mismo mientras empieza a escribir un mensaje.

 _"Este es mi número"_ manda el mensaje satisfecho, luego lo piensa nuevamente y vuelve a escribir: _"Soy Toshinori"_. Observa el celular, ella nunca había escuchado su nombre. No podría reconocerlo, vuelve a escribir: _"All Might"_. ¿Cuántos mensajes había escrito ya? ¿Decir All Might no le indicaba que se comunicaran de forma impersonal? _"Pero puede llamarme Toshinori"_ ¿Eso estaba bien? ¿O estaba obligando una cercanía? Ya eran demasiados mensajes y temía como fuera a reaccionar ella al verlos, el último y ya: _"Lo siento"_

Ahora la larga espera hasta que viera los mensajes. Puede que estuviera ocupada y no lo viera hasta horas más tarde, piensa temeroso quien antes fuera el héroe más poderoso. Talvez se sienta incómoda por el ataque de mensajes tan repentino.

En su casa, después de salir de la ducha, Inko toma su celular para revisar la hora y nota varios mensajes de un número desconocido. Se sienta en la silla más cercana con aún la toalla rodeando su cuerpo y se dedica a revisar. Una pequeña risa brota de sus labios.

 _"Buenas noches Toshinori-san, ¿Esta bien que lo llame así?"_

Toshinori llega a ver el mensaje recién el día siguiente, ya que esperando la respuesta que tardó una hora en llegar se había quedado dormido. Lo primero que hizo fue disculparse por tardar en darle una respuesta y para luego aceptar complacido que lo llame de tal forma. Ella pide que a su vez, la llame por su primer nombre. Toshinori acepta emocionado.

• **Primer mensaje**

En la televisión pasan una nota sobre un rescate que hizo Deku, Inko le toma una foto al televisor. Toshinori pone el canal y empiezan a hablar a través de mensajes de la noticia, tema que poco a poco va cambiando en relación a lo que estaban haciendo y una explicación de Inko sobre su trabajo, que a pesar de la cómoda vida que le proporcionaba su hijo; ella no aceptaba dejar por lo acostumbrada que se sentía. Luego le comenta —pidiendo que guarde el secreto— que de hecho estaba en el trabajo, pero ya que estaba tan tranquilo podía tomarse su tiempo para hablar. Toshinori por su parte le comenta que ese día le daría la bienvenida al mundo profesional a nuevos héroes recién graduados, y la incomodidad que le daba ponerse su viejo traje que le quedaba tan grande.

Los temas siguen fluyendo, como los vistazos constantes en el celular para saber si recibieron un nuevo mensaje. Hablan repetidas veces, cuando están fuera toman por costumbre seguir la conversación con una llamada; como también hizo Inko tras volver de la comida en la casa Uraraka y haberle mandado mensajes de cada momento, como también algunas fotos.

—Fuiste con el vestido verde —es lo primero que dice Toshinori cuando ella lo llama, tras haber visto las fotos.

—Bueno, si —responde mientras se acerca a su cama y saca los bonitos zapatos, pero incómodos, que traía puestos— confie en tu opinión.

—Te veías más hermosa de lo que había imaginado... —Inko se sonroja, acercando el teléfono más contra su oído. Esperando que el contrario volviera a hablar, porque ella no se animaba—... Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —se apresura a responder de manera tímida.

—Yo... ¿No te incomodo? —antes de que ella responda, sigue hablando—: No soy muy bueno en esto. Seguramente no me miras de esa manera.

—Estoy interesada.

La línea vuelve a estar en silencio. Toshinori pensando en las palabras de la mujer de la otra línea, sostiene el teléfono sin saber qué más hacer. Qué más decir.

—Ochako-chan lucía hermosa, y tan feliz —cambió el tema Inko— es una pena que no la hayas visto.

—Discúlpame con ella.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tu mismo? En estos días, el viernes si no me equivoco, vendrán junto a Izuku a cenar. Mi hijo estará ansioso por contarte todas las novedades en persona.

—Estaré encantado.

Pocas palabras más, y ambos se despiden para descansar. Se duermen pensando en el otro. Al día siguiente Inko apaga la alarma y revisa un nuevo mensaje de Toshinori: _"¿Te molesta que ponga tu foto como fondo de pantalla?"_ Ella ríe sin poder creerlo, respondiendo que estaría encantada.

A la hora del almuerzo deciden encontrarse. Toshinori le invita la comida y en esta Inko siente repetidas veces su mirada.

—Gracias —dice, tras dejar el cubierto en la mesa.

—¿Por qué?

—Por creerme bonita —Toshinori sonríe entornando los ojos con incredulidad.

—¿Como no lo haría?

Se encuentran nuevamente cuando ella sale del trabajo, Toshinori había comprado unas entradas para el cine. Ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro durante toda la función, él no llega a enterarse de que se trataba la película por todos los pensamientos rondando su cabeza.

Al día siguiente Tsukauchi lo invita a tomar un café, Toshinori, orgulloso, aclama estar ocupado.

• **Primer cita**

Llega el viernes y es obvio para la pareja que entre Inko y Toshinori había una cercanía mucho mayor a la que conocían. Su madre le había comentado a Izuku que últimamente se estaban hablando más seguido, pero este estaba seguro —como cuando lo comentó con Ochako— que era una relación distante. Más bien centrada en él. Su prometida, a cada coqueteo descubierto o mirada cariñosa, apretaba su mano emocionada.

Tras contarle los planes de la boda y que Toshinori abrazara a ambos después de la comida, se ofreció a ayudar a Inko a lavar los platos. Desde el comedor Ochako golpeaba el hombro de su pareja emocionada, rogándole que la dejara comentarle el hecho a Mina. Izuku, sin todavía poder creérselo; sugirió ir a verlos como eran a solas. Se escondio detras de la pared y sacó la cabeza para espiar, Ochako se encontraba detrás suyo.

Su madre lavaba los platos y All Might los enjuagaba, no hablaban. Solamente continuaban con el trabajo conjunto en perfecta armonía, y con los hombros pegados. De pronto terminan con el último plato y su novia le señala la pileta. Después de haber enjuagado el último plato, Toshinori toma la mano de Inko y observa a la mujer con cariño.

• **Primer tomada de manos**

Izuku apresura a su novia a volver al comedor y ambos se sientan en sus respectivos asientos.

—¿Les dirás algo? —le pregunta la chica en voz baja, el niega con la cabeza.

—Esperare a que estén listos.

—Y, ¿Que piensas?

Midoriya piensa en lo solitaria que se mostró su madre durantes tantos años y aquella parte vacía que durante tanto tiempo intentó ocultar su maestro. Luego pensó en la felicidad que mostraron el presente día. Sonrió.

—Espero que sean muy felices.


End file.
